Incursio Votum: From Within the Shadows
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: A clairvoyant has gruesome visions about himself and three other people he never met before. However, will befriending those three save them, or cause the visions he fears to become reality? Takumi. Rated M for violence, profanity, some disturbing content and mild adult themes. Contains OC's.
1. First Vision

**Warning: this story contains content suitable for a mature audience only, including violence and mild adult themes (no lemons or excessive violence though, gotta keep it M rated sadly). Anyone that are the faint of heart, easily offended or too young should not read this story. If you ignore this warning, you MIGHT get nightmares from it, especially at the Final Thoughts: Psycho Edition segment.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier. It is owned by . All rights are reserved. This story is written for entertainment purposes only, not for profit. The OCs Kyrie and Geoff present in this story are based off of ones in the fanfics, "From the Shadows" and "From the Shadows: Tormented Soul" written by blackandblood and myself (co-author for Tormented Soul. I helped out with ideas for From the Shadows), therefore they don't fully belong to me, especially Kyrie. I own Masamune Kira.

* * *

_**First Vision: The Girls from the Dreams.**_

* * *

_"You want to think life is perfect and kind? Well, things never are what they seem. Selflessness leads to betrayal, loyalty can be bought with money, and speaking the truth will get you killed." I explained while casually walking towards the young woman as she dangled upside down. "Love is especially dangerous. The one you've fallen for may just use you and throw you away without a second thought."_

_Her arms were tied behind her back while dangling from a pipe from her ankles with a puddle of blood below her head. Her glistening emerald green eyes were so gorgeous. So vibrant. So pure. So fucking alluring. Especially when they were filled with the terror that was present in them. Her skin was slightly pale, mainly because of her losing a bit of blood after I meticulously dissected her fingers while they were attached to her hands. Her screams of agony and pain were an angelic melody to my ears, and left me craving more._

_I gently pressed the sharpened edge of the blade of my serrated knife against her jugular vein, taking great care not to break the skin._

_"P-Please… d-don't k-kill me…" she pleaded weakly for the hundredth time, trying her hardest from breaking down. I must admit, she really has a strong will, most would've begged for death by now after going through so much pain. The lone dim light from the dangling light bulb was more than enough to illuminate her long golden blonde hair and her pale skin._

_God… I couldn't believe that such a beauty had become such a bane to me. I ran the blade against her right shin with some applied pressure, causing blood to ooze out from the shallow cut. After enough of her scarlet essence accumulated, I slowly lapped it up with my tongue, taking the moment to relish the metallic taste as the liquid touched the taste buds._

_"Izumi Orimoto… Otherwise named Zoe amongst your circle of friends." I said to the girl as my lips curled into a smirk. "You have something that I wanted for a very long time."_

_"Wh-What do you want?" the girl asked as her eyes widened in complete shock. "Who are you?!"_

_I simply shrugged before bending over, having my brilliant blood-red eyes be level with her own green. I briefly brought a hand up to brush a lock of my silky jet-black hair from my eyesight._

_"It's quite simple really." I replied with a sadistic grin. God I love the power I currently have. " Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sakamichi Kyrie… and I simply want you out of the picture so that Takuya can become mine!"_

_I removed the blade from her and raised it above my head above my head before plunging it straight into her neck at an angle, severing the jugular vein. She attempted to scream, but the blood turned any noise into simple gargling._

At that moment, I always awoke from my dream, a cold sweat going down my face. I tore the sheets off of me before sitting upright, breathing heavily as I looked into the darkness of my apartment.

It's always that kind of dream…visions involving people I never met before, yet have become so familiar with.

Sakamichi Kyrie. Despite the psychotic personality, a very attractive girl of the sweet age of seventeen.

Orimoto Izumi, also went by the name of Zoe… a girl apparently of the same age as Kyrie, but usually plays the hapless victim.

I have been seeing these two in my dreams so much lately that their faces, names, and even voices are engraved into my memory.

The dreams never were quite the same, sometimes it was Kyrie who was responsible, sometimes she was the victim herself. On several occasions, it was myself who was torturing both of the girls themselves.

At times, I wasn't witness a scene of torture or murder, sometimes it was suicide. No matter what it was, it always led to death.

I sighed before rubbing my hands through my short, spiky black hair… my emerald green eyes took a quick glance at the alarm clock that rested next to my bed.

**3:23 AM**

Fuck… I won't be able to get back to sleep now… I had to get up before five anyway. Another day of high school after all.

Oh, you must be wondering who I am. Where are my manners? My name is Masamune Kira. I'm sixteen years old, I live alone in an apartment in Shibuya, and some people think I'm clinically insane. Seriously, I'm not kidding about that.

I am what people call a clairvoyant, but my powers don't work in the traditional sense. I don't see only the near future… but I can actually watch events that are currently going on in different realities, ones where an incarnation of myself is present though. I can't say or do anything there, but I can watch and hear what happens through my other self's eyes and ears.

When I was younger, I was able to amaze my friends with the many adventures I witnessed through my dreams. But as we all grew older, they slowly began to see me as someone who was engulfed in a fantasy world. I finally began to keep my visions to myself when I turned thirteen out of fear of being ostracized.

The Kyrie from my most recent dream was right. Life never is perfect or kind to you.

My parents were murdered in a home invasion a year ago, and my younger sister went missing without a trace since then. I can't keep a job for no more than a month, and my neighbors think that I'm either a freak or drug addict. It doesn't help that I'm having such morbid dreams that have been giving me very little rest, leaving my eyes in a near constant bloodshot state. Yep, definitely gives me the crazy look too…

I don't know what will happen first. Going insane from these vivid nightmares, or being arrested for looking like an addict.

I sighed and gotten out of bed, yawning a little. However, I groaned when I heard my cell phone began ringing loudly. I picked up the phone and grimaced upon seeing the caller ID.

I knew that this was going to be a long day already… especially when Geoff was calling at this hour.

**School : 7:00 AM**

I grumbled as I opened the door to the classroom that I was assigned to. God I hate these black uniforms I have to wear… they're so itchy and hard to move in… Especially the pants. FUCK! THE ITCH'S BACK!

Normally I'd be running like a chicken with its head cut off to keep from being tardy because I overslept. However, my …friend from overseas… Geoffrey Godwin, or just Geoff as I call him, just wanted to have me come in earlier than usual to ask me something without a lot of people overhearing.

I don't get him usually. He's pretty twisted in the head in my opinion. Obsessed with making horror movies involving a serial killer, always wants to think from their point of view, able to suggest morbid suggestions while keeping a straight face and he's one hell of a sadist… I genuinely felt sorry for that bully that tried to assault him last year…

He also keeps tabs on all rumors, especially morbid and supernatural ones… In fact, it was a rumor of me being a deranged psychopath that started our friendship.

At times I wonder if I already am insane just because I'm his friend.

I looked around and noticed the messy mop of blonde hair that was Geoff's head towards the back of the classroom. He had sickly pale white skin, and his red eyes looked up from his laptop, smirking as he saw me. I shivered upon seeing the smirk, it looked like he was figuring out how to fillet me with a broken floor tile… and enjoying it.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked while stifling a yawn.

"I heard of two new transfer students are coming in today." Geoff said while gauging my expression.

"Is that all?" I asked with a frown.

"I remember you telling me of those dreams of yours. You know, the ones with those two girls?" he recalled.

I instantly bit my lower lip. The lunatic was able to get me to talk about my dreams about those two girls. I never thought that a cheese grater could be so damn intimidating when he jokingly threatened to grate my toes with it. See what I mean by him being sick in the head?

"What does that have to do with the transfer students?" I asked, not liking where this was heading.

"I peeked into Sensei's register, and guess what their names are. It's both Izumi and Kyrie!" he said in an excited manner.

I felt my jaw going slack as all my blood drained from my face.

Oh god…. This isn't happening… This is SO NOT happening…

"Wow… Kira, you're as pale as a ghost…" Geoff said in amazement.

"Did you forget what happens in them?" I asked weakly.

"Nope.." my friend said casually. "One of the lovely ladies die a gloriously bloody death. That or you commit seppuku with a live tuna."

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" I hissed through my teeth, my attitude switching from shock to anger in an instant. "I've been having visions of possible murders and suicides! And how the hell am I supposed kill myself with a fish?!"

"Relax Kira. You're just over reacting." he said calmly. "Besides, it could just be nothing more than just sheer coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences…" I seethed. "The last time I had a vision, I chose to ignore it and look what happened to Yumi!"

"I'm sorry about your sister. But keep calm and think this through!" Geoff said as he glared at me.

"I am calm." I said firmly. "But you're right, I need to think this thoroughly. My visions are not set in stone after all. They were wrong once before."

Geoff nodded and smirked at me.

"That's more like it." he said before turning his laptop around to show me an image on the screen.

I looked down at the screen and saw two open windows, each showing a familiar face that I've seen in my dreams.

"Orimoto Izumi, Seventeen years of age. Blonde hair, emerald green eyes, she's not a whole lot in the breast department based on her measurements, but has the right curves to compensate. She's also half Italian, which really helps her out in looks. Her parents live abroad, therefore she's all alone in her apartment." Geoff informed me as I examined the picture of her closely.

She was smiling happily while having one of her arms wrapped around the arm of a blushing brown haired boy with his eyes closed with a goofy grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help but feel that I saw this guy somewhere before.

"Who's the guy that Orimoto's with in this pic?" I spoke up, gently tapping the screen with a finger.

"Kanbara Takuya, her boyfriend of two years. He also attends this school, but is in class 3-G. I guess Blondie is transferring in order to be with her lover more often." Geoff replied. "Don't understand what she sees in that guy, after all, next to you, he's the school idiot…"

"Alright, what about our other person of interest?" I inquired in annoyance before focusing my attention upon the image of a black haired girl who was in a library, sitting at a table and reading a book.

"Sakamichi Kyrie, also seventeen. Black hair and red eyes. She's possibly from Kyoto based on how pale she looks. Her measurements are damn near the Goddamn Trifecta! If she isn't shy, she could actually get any guy she wants with looks alone. But it seems that she's also very smart. Her transaction records show she was one of the smartest students back in her old school." Geoff replied before his voice was lowered to a soft whisper as an unnerving grin formed on his face. "However, she moved because of her best friend and former boyfriend being found chopped up into mincemeat on the beach. The culprit was never found."

I involuntarily gulped upon hearing that. That last part of information furthered solidified the plausibility of one of my dreams becoming a reality. Leave it to him to bring that up...

"Fuck… what the fucking hell am I going to do?!" I said, my anxiety obviously present in my voice.

"Personally, I'd just force the two of them to drink a glass filled with glass shards and battery acid." Geoff said in a casual tone of voice.

I immediately glared at him incredulously. No one in their right mind would suggest such an appalling thing so casually!

"I'm only kidding. Sheesh, you need to learn to liven up, Masamune." he said with a sigh. "If you want to avoid your tragedy, befriend the girls, and then knock up the one you like more. Simple as that."

"You seriously need to see a psychologist…" I said dryly while glaring at him still.

**9:00 AM**

I panicked as I ran towards the entrance. I couldn't believe I was late for my first day at school! My long black hair wafted in the air with each step I took. I was clutching my bag against my chest to prevent it from falling to the ground because the handle broke off. I saw a few other people turning to look at me. Which isn't surprising, since my eyes are red after all.

I stopped at the shoe lockers and looked for the one assigned to me. I found it and quickly took off my shoes, replacing them with the ones for indoors that I pulled out from my bag. I turned the dial and opened the door before placing my first pair inside hastily before slamming it shut. I once again clutched my bag tightly and ran as fast as possible, trying to find my destination.

I scrambled through a hallway, glancing up to check the room numbers.

"1-A, 1-B… Damn… where is it?!" I cursed under my breath.

Naturally, since I wasn't paying much attention, I collided with something and fell to the ground on my ass before sprawling along the tiled flooring.

"Ow…" I groaned while I propped my hands behind my back to sit up.

"Uh… are you okay?" a voice asked.

I looked up to see a blond haired girl who was sitting on the ground in front of me. I briefly noticed that she had lovely emerald eyes that complimented her hair. Her face had the exotic features of a foreigner from the West. I glanced down to see that her uniform shown that she either had no breasts or ones that were small enough to be well hidden by the black jacket that students were to wear. I then looked at her long slender legs that were alluring on their own.

Damn… her body was tempting me to jump her right at that moment.

"hello? Are you there?" the girl asked me with a concerned look.

I immediately shook my head and came to my senses.

"Umm.. Yeah, I'm fine. " I replied instantly.

We both got to our feet and adjusted our respective uniforms accordingly. Once I was finished, I looked up to see the girl smiling warmly at me.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It's my first day here, so I'm kinda lost right now." she apologized to me. "I'm looking for class 3-C."

I blinked in mild surprise. To think that she was doing the exact same thing as myself, looking for the same classroom.

"I see. Well, I'm looking for the same room myself. I'm also new here." I replied with a smile on my face as I held out my hand. "I'm Sakamichi Kyrie."

The blonde smiled while taking my hand with her own and shook it.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Orimoto Izumi, but my friends call me Zoe." she introduced herself.

I nodded and gently pulled my hand back before kneeling down to collect my bag.

"I guess we're both lost." I said before rising up once again.

"Guess so." Zoe replied with a slight shrug.

"We should find the headmaster's office." I suggested.

My new classmate nodded in agreement and we took off in the direction we thought our destination would be.

**Classroom 3-C - Kira.**

I yelped loudly as the piece of chalk made its mark square in the forehead, forcing me to snap out of my daydream. I looked my sensei, Azuma Matoi, a woman in her mid twenties with red hair and hazel eyes. I don't know how she does it, but she can throw chalk with enough force that it can EASILY leave bruises, including a black eye! I know this from personal experience.

"Glad you can join us, Masamune-san." she said in a strained tone while rubbing her hands clear of the chalk dust. "Since you apparently so busy, You should go find our newest classmates, as they haven't shown up yet."

"Understood, Azuma-sensei." I acknowledged before rising from my seat and calmly walking to the door to the hallway.

I hastily opened the door and closed it behind me, not wanting to incur the woman's ire even more. I don't get the reason why, but she really despises me. True, I admit that I do zone out a bit during her lectures. But what's the point of learning History when you're aiming to be a suit actor?

I turned to my left and began walking, wondering where to start my search. I decided that the headmaster's was a good place to start as I moved . After reaching the stairwell to go downstairs, I immediately stopped upon seeing two familiar faces heading up towards me.

"Excuse me, but do you have a moment?" the blonde asked. "We're looking for class 3-C, we're both new here and don't know where it is."

I just stood in place, my mind refusing to register what I'm seeing. The two girls from my dreams… standing right in front of me. I couldn't believe how this day was going… first the dream, followed by having a pack of cats chase me on the way to school, then Geoff telling me about two new transfer students, who happened to be the very same girls from said dream, and finally I was sent to go look for them.

Think this is a string of sheer coincidences? I don't fucking think so! It's times like these that makes me wish I wasn't a clairvoyant…

All of a sudden I felt a pair of hands grasping my shoulders before being violently shook.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" the black haired girl spoke out to me, trying to get my attention.

"Huh? Oh!" I said before snapping back to reality and broke free from her grip " Sorry about that, spaced out there, Sakamichi-san."

Kyrie stared at me in surprise. Her brilliant red eyes conveying her reactions loud and clear to me. I couldn't help but stare at them for a moment, temporarily entranced by the crimson orbs.

"How do you know my name?" she asked me.

I realized my mistake upon hearing her. I wasn't really supposed to know their names, since we never met in person before. I immediately cleared my throat and quickly came up with an excuse.

"Well, umm… I was sent out to find both of you." I explained. "So I asked Sensei what your names were and what you both looked like. "

Kyrie relaxed as she bought my excuse. I wasn't really lying completely, after all, Asumu-sensei did in fact sent me out to find them.

I cleared my throat before speaking up again.

"I'm Masamune Kira of Class 3-C." I introduced myself, wanting to not make myself look like a fool to both of them. "We're not far from the classroom."

Both girls sighed in relief.

"Finally!" they said in synch before they walked out of the stairwell and behind me.

"Thank you, Masamune-san." Zoe said.

"Anytime." I said with a smile. "In fact, if you both want, I can give you guys the grand tour once homeroom is over."

"Oh… I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline." Zoe said apologetically while looking over at the sign for class 3-G.

I immediately remembered what Geoff said about her having a boyfriend, and I only nodded in acknowledgement.

Kyrie however, had a smile on her face.

"Unlike Orimoto-san, I'll gladly take up on your offer." she said before setting her bag down and wrapping her arms around my left arm, pressing it against her well developed breasts.

I couldn't help but blush a bit as a little bit of blood ran down my right nostril. I never realized how soft her breasts were. I glanced at her as she looked up at me with a smile. Even though I saw her in my dreams many times before, I couldn't help but be drawn to this possible psychopath's beauty.

The lighting made her silky black hair shine, enhancing the paleness of her white skin. Her scarlet eyes were filled with innocence and life. Not the cold, emotionless ones from the dreams.

Huh? Did my heart just skip a beat? Weird… Am I having a heart attack? … heart's still going. All clear.

I cleared my throat once more before, reluctantly, removing my arm from Kyrie's embrace.

"We better get going. If we stand here any longer, Sensei is going to pelt me senseless with chalk when we get back." I said, smiling a little upon hearing the girls giggle at my joke.

In the back of my mind, a single thought appeared.

How am I going to prevent my dreams about these two girls from coming true?

* * *

Next time:

_Trust is a fragile thing. Once broken, it's difficult to regain._

_Trust can bring joy, safety, and camaraderie, but can also bring pain, betrayal, and death._

_The same can be said about keeping a secret._

_But what am I going to do with this ominous knowledge I possess? Will keeping it a secret keep them safe, or doom us all?_

_Second Vision: Perilous Trust_

* * *

Final Thoughts: Psycho Edition

**(WARNING: BLAZORNA IS GOING TO BE IN UNRESTRAINED PSYCHO MODE HERE. IF YOU ARE NOT OF THE FAINT OF HEART, OR EASILY CONFUSED, SKIP THIS IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS NOT A JOKE. )**

Blazorna: *Laughs maniacally while coming in drenched in blood* **_I HAVE RETURNED! TREMBLE BEFORE ME, MORTALS!_** *calms down* sorry about that, but it's nice to be back doing a Digimon Frontier fanfic. I want to first say hi to any Takumi fans who remember me. I KNOW some of you are there. If you guys are having trouble. Here's a little refresher.

I am blackandblood's partner in crime of the fanfics, "From the Shadows" and its sequel, "From the Shadows: Tormented Soul". You know, THOSE ones. I want to apologize to fans of those, but ever since Blood vanished, I couldn't bring myself to continue the original story. Just wouldn't been the same. *sobs*

**_B_****L**OOD! WHERE ARE YOU?! I MISS YOU!

Anyway… *sniffs* After about at least a two year hiatus, I decided to revive the story. Sadly, I will not be causing any "glorified" mental scarring this time around, nor, much to my dismay, lemons, in order to avoid being banned. If blood comes back, I'm definitely going to get back to work on the original story. *smirks sinisterly* Don't worry though, I will come up with ways to bring back the fearful memories for those who read "From the Shadows" with this story.*laughs maniacally* AHA! HA! HA! HA!AHAHAHA!

Anyway, as this is a revival, I'm starting from scratch. Whole new plot, new characters, and any familiar characters will have new roles and personalities. I consider the OC's Geoff and Kyrie from "_From the Shadows_" as blackandblood's, even though I played a part in their creations, especially with the sequel. The pair who are based off of them are in a way, homage to the originals. Just for the record, appearances of these characters do not represent the originals, namely Geoff.

For those wondering what I've been doing ever since, here's what's been going on. About a year ago, I began working on a fanfic series called Incursio Votum. Simply put, a major crossover involving lots of chaos, humor, violence, suggestive themes, and other stuff. In the creation of it, the character Masamune Kira came to mind. However, the name for him originated from another fanfic of mine, Searching. Later down the road, I came up with the idea of doing side stories that featured different incarnations of Kira. And the rest is history. One is connected to the main storyline, but the others, like this one, can be treated as stand alones.

For those worried, don't run like a chicken with its head cut off, Takuya and Zoe are still the main protagonists of this story, it's just that they're going to be sharing the spotlight this time around.

As for those wondering about (_scared of_) Kyrie. I will just leave it to your paranoia for now if she's just like the original psycho you know and love (_fear_). *smirks* Oh how I enjoy stuff like that.

Now for why I'm writing the story from a first person perspective opposed to the usual third. I wanted to do things differently. And for those wondering yes, You WILL see things from Kyrie's point of view. *laughs maniacally again* I know, I'm evil.

Alright. Anyone who's been following Incursio Votum and ventured to this story, I hope you aren't disturbed by my…erratic behavior. I know when I "snap" in the other stories, I am nowhere near as…disturbing as I am here. I'm only doing this to retain the feeling of "From the Shadows". hmm… I'm getting hungry….

….

….

…

…

…

…

OOH! **COOKIES!**

*pounces on random guy and mauls him with a random frog for his cookies*

What? *munches on cookies* I was hungry…

Anyway. For those who are new to Incursio Votum, Final Thoughts is an end of chapter segment where characters from the story discuss about a question. Usually comedic chaos is involved, so expect to have a few laughs at Takuya, Koji, and Kira's expense (it's kind of a tradition for Kira being the target of said chaos, specifically the original one). It'll range from forced Yaoi moments to high explosives. Nothing wrong with tormenting your own OCs, right?

(Original)Kira: *off screen* UP YOURS ASSHOLE!

(Shadows) Kira: *also off screen* NO WAY IN HELL I'M KISSING KOJI! HE'S EMO!

Blazorna: *walks off screen* Listen here you fucking morons, I created you two, and you exist only because of me! Be a pair of assholes and I'll rip you both a new one with a fucking crayon! I can also have it arranged where _BOTH_ of you marry men.

Both Kiras * both scream in shrill pitches* _**WE'LL BEHAVE!**_

Blazorna: Good, now shut the fuck up and let me continue.

*Returns on screen* Sorry about that abrupt interruption.

Since this story is also a revival of "From the Shadows" I feel I could spill a few non-spoiler secrets regarding the original story to shake things up.

First off will be how I first found out about my twisted friend, Blackandblood. To be honest, my memory's a bit bad about recalling things I haven't remembered in over a long period of time, so I apologize if anything is inconsistent.

Basically, I was in the mood for reading a love triangle based - horror story involving Takuya and Zoe, but couldn't really find one that was to my fancy. I basically wanted to read one that didn't involve Kouji as the third person in the triangle. However, I settled on reading a Takumi lemon, and I loved it! I began reading more of them written by the same author, and became hooked. I also enjoyed the horror ones that were written by the same author that I became a fan of. The rest will be continued another time.

God I missed the morbid stuff we did amongst each other…

Next time I'll talk about the black haired girl herself, Kyrie.

Well, I will bring this edition of Final Thoughts to a close, but don't forget to leave a review please before you go. I want to know if I managed to stir up any old paranoia involving Geoff and/or Kyrie, or induced new ones. If I've done so, then I know I succeeded. If not, then what your thoughts are on the story so far?

By the way, Flamers will fail. It'll prove that you're only doing this to deliberately piss me off, but also prove you ignored my warning at the top.

*Grabs a rabid chicken.*

Now if you excuse me, Frothy and I got other stuff to do.

*Runs off to terrorize a man with Frothy the Rabid Chicken*


	2. Second Vision

**Second Vision: Perilous Trust**

* * *

_I grinned as Kyrie cowered in the corner, holding the bloody stump where her left hand had once been until a minute ago. This bitch deserved more than this for what she did. I held the bloodstained cleaver in my right hand as I slowly approached her._

_I glanced down to see the severed limb laying on the ground palm up in a puddle of blood. I kicked it away from me, over towards the butchered corpse that was once her would be savior. I thought I could've trust him… but he had to take the bitch's side… I wonder what would've happened if he helped me instead…_

_I went to Kyrie and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look up at me. Her scarlet eyes were filled with pure terror and confusion._

_"Wh-Why?" she weakly whimpered._

_I focused my eyes upon her own. My hatred burned furiously before taking my weapon and slamming the dull reverse side of it against her left shoulder, hearing a loud satisfying crack as the bone broke upon impact._

_The Black haired whore screamed in pain before I raised the cleaver again, flipping it back to its proper position before I swung it down again, this time cutting deep into her right leg. My Emerald eyes focused upon the fresh wound while a._

_"You want to know why?" I asked in an emotionless tone while brushing a stray lock of my blond hair out of my sight. " You ruined everything. All I wanted was a peaceful life, but now, that's impossible."_

_Kyrie's eyes widened before she lowered her head in defeat, not making a single sound as I extracted the cleaver. I slammed the flat of the blade against her face, forcing her to collapse to the ground as some blood dribbled from a cut on her cheek from the sharpened end of the weapon._

_"I… I'm sorry…" she said in a defeated whisper. "I…I don't deserve to live after what I did…"_

_"You are correct about that…" I said before swinging the cleaver down to finish her off._

I yelped as I was knocked backwards to the ground by the flying chalk that struck my forehead. The impact caused me to awaken from my daydream.

Damn Azuma-sensei… why does it always have to be me?! Why do I get struck by those little white bastards?!

The class began laughing at my response to the latest chalk attack. I grumbled as I laid on the ground with my legs sticking up in the air due to the chair.

"Why must you always sleep during my lectures, Masamune-san?" my "nemesis" asked.

I chosen wisely not to reply. In my currently pissed off state, if I had spoken up, things would've gone to Hell for me in less than five seconds. She was one of the most feared instructors after all, and can kick anyone's ass with just one hand.

Azuma-sensei sighed and shook her head.

"If you're not going to answer, then go stand in the hall." she said with a scowl on her face.

I clumsily got to my feet and propped the chair up to prevent making things worse for me before doing as I was told. The class was still laughing at me, but it didn't bother me. It was a daily routine with me and her, much to our collective chagrin.

Did I mention how much I fucking _hate_ chalk?

**Geoff**

I glanced over at Kira as he was startled awake by Azuma-sensei. The boy never ceased to amuse me with what he did. Then again, all of humanity was intriguing. Ever since I first saw my first horror movie, I became entranced by how much humans enjoy viewing media involving death and despair of others for their own enjoyment. There are those who deny having such guilty pleasures, but quite a few of them are just lying to themselves or others.

Kira is perhaps the most interesting human I've ever met. He's what believers of the paranormal call a clairvoyant, and he's able to see the near future. He told me about how he once had a vision of an home invasion and his parents were murdered. He passed it off as a nightmare, but a week later, it happened EXACTLY as he dreamt it. Down to the very last detail. However, there was one thing he didn't see, his little sister went missing the following day. Ever since then, he's taken all his visions seriously.

Usually they involved himself, but his more recent ones have been revolving around two girls. It makes you help but wonder. He claims to never once met them in person, but knows so much about each of the girls.

I felt my cellphone vibrate once before going silent. I immediately raised my hand above my head just as Kira left the room, attracting Azuma-sensei's attention.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said bluntly.

"Fine, but don't take too long…" she said with a frown.

I nodded while rising from my seat. I then calmly walked out of the classroom. I looked over at Kira who was grumbling to himself, but didn't notice me at all. Shrugging to myself, I turned and headed to the nearest restroom, meanwhile pulling out my cellphone. I flipped it open and noticed that I had a text message. I opened it and my eyebrow raised upon seeing who the sender was.

White Dynasty…

I quickened my pace and headed into the bathroom.

White Dynasty is an anonymous informant of mine that I first met two years ago in an online chatroom. I don't know who he is, but he always gave me solid information on many things. He even gave me some bizarre information on both Kanbara Takuya and Orimoto Izumi. He gave me two separate videos of them each entering an elevator at the Shibuya train station, and I noticed that the lights above the doors went WAY past the lowest level. He claimed that they went to a different, hidden world that was unknown to mankind.

Also, my mysterious informant told me that he met those two in person on several occasions, but weren't on the best of terms to put it lightly.

Anyway I entered the bathroom and quickly, and quietly checked to see if anyone else was inside. I breathed a sigh of relief before I looked at the cell phone once again. I reconfirmed with myself that the sender was indeed White Dynasty. I then decided to head into the stall and locked it before sitting on the toilet, my eyes focused on the message.

**Sender: White Dynasty**

**Subject: Interested?**

_I know that I've been working as an informant for the past two years, but as you are aware, Orimoto Izumi has just transferred to your establishment. You expressed interest in finding out how humans react to life threatening situations, and I think now is the time for you to learn._

_Reply as soon as possible if interested._

I couldn't help but feel a smirk form on my face. Last year, some idiot thought he could intimidate me into being his lapdog. My answer? I broke every finger on his left hand at every joint one at a time, followed by dislocating the shoulder. I could keep going on about the number of injuries that I inflicted upon him, which lead him to become a double amputee by the way, but, I should get right to the point. I ENJOYED the pain that I administrated to the bastard. I don't regret what happened. He deserved every moment of it first off.

Kira thinks that my interest in thinking like a criminal is for the movies I claim to film. However, it's actually to better expand my repertoire of causing pain. If I'm to punish someone, it's better to have variety to send the message home even clearer.

Some would say that I'm sick in the head for enjoying such a thing, and they could be right. But no one can't deny that it's not within human nature to cause pain and enjoy watching others suffer.

I immediately typed out my reply and sent it as my smirk grew more.

Wonder what Dynasty has in mind for me.

**Lunch - Kyrie**

I sighed as I sat my tray of food down at a lunch table.

Fuck… I never realized people would be so rabid about bread… Two brawls broke out, one for a place in line to get it, the other was for the last loaf itself.

So far, school has went on as I anticipated, slow and boring, with a lot of the guys ogling over my body… the whole lot of perverts.

Masmamune-san was an interesting person. Despite him being one of those who ogle me, he was actually quite friendly and considerate of my feelings. Compared to the others, he stared only briefly, which was pretty uncommon for me. He took the time to explain to me where each classroom was. We were both surprised to learn that we share all but two classes, which made things easier.

I had to admit, I actually felt a kindred spirit in Masamune-san. I just can't put my finger on it yet...

I looked down at my tray and reached for the chopsticks so that I can eat the tempura that I ordered. However, that would never come to be as my tray was rudely shoved to the ground below me. I turned my attention to see a girl who had a smug look on her face.

"So, you're one of the new girls I've heard about all over campus." she rebuked in an annoyed tone.

I frowned while looking back at the girl.

"I am indeed new here. May I help you with something?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, like, move your fat ass elsewhere. This is my spot." the girl demanded.

I sighed and shook my head. Guess there's bitches like this girl here too… Shouldn't be too surprised, just about everyone hates me one way or another…

All my life, I was constantly bullied for a multitude of reasons, like my preference of hanging around boys more than girls when I was younger, my red eyes, or my body, mainly breast envy.

"I don't see your name on it." I replied sarcastically, not one bit phased by the demanding girl.

Everything became a blur as the bitch twirled my chair around and grabbed my hair as she forced me to the ground face first into the pile of spilt food.

"You need to learn your place, bitch." she said in a cold manner.

Learn my place?! Oh, this skank is going to pay for this! I growled and tried to get up, only for the girl to place her foot on my back and leaned onto it, forcing me back to the ground.

"Let me go!" I demanded while grabbing the ankle of her other foot, trying to knock her off balanced.

"Not until you understand who's the queen." the girl remarked before stomping her foot on my back.

I grimaced in pain as she dug the back of her heel into me, enhancing the discomfort even further. I looked around at the other tables. Everyone else was just either watching in silence, or just ignoring things all together.

"Let me go or else you're dead." I threatened.

"Oh, like I am so scared." the girl said in mock fright. She waved her hands above her head to enhance effect.

That's it, I'm going to bite right through the back of her ankle… consequences be damned.

Before I could make good on my threat, I heard a pair of footsteps running towards me and a moment later, saw the girl involuntarily grunting while being knocked to the ground and off of me.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner, Sakamichi-san. I was held up." I heard Kira speak in an apologetic manner as he stood facing away from me with his right arm held out. "I'm usually not one to hit girls, but I can't stand seeing someone getting away with hurting anyone.

I realized then that he was the one responsible for knocking down the bitch with a clothesline. I could barely register what just happened. Not one person has stood up for me ever since Asami-chan and Yoshi-kun were murdered. Back in my old school, everyone, including the teachers, saw me as the one responsible, even though I was innocent. They didn't do anything to help me, even if I had an injury… I was forced to fend for myself.

Still, I couldn't help but blush a little bit as Kira bent down and offered me his hand while smiling warmly. I twisted a little bit and sat upright before taking his hand.

"Thanks, Masamune-san." I said gratefully to my unexpected savior.

"It's nothing really, Sakamichi-san." he replied as he helped me up to my feet.

Maybe transferring here wasn't such a bad idea after all. I just hope that my past stays where it belongs.

First off, we gotta get out through the imminent brawl that's sure to start any moment now.

I learned in my old school, that once a boy clotheslines a popular girl during lunch, beware of flying idiots.

**Meanwhile- Rooftop - Zoe**

I smiled as I leaned into Takuya's shoulder as his arm wrapped around me. I couldn't think of anything more perfect than Takuya and I spending a peaceful lunch together alone on the rooftop on a sunny day.

Ever since we came back from the Digital World after defeating Lucemon, Takuya, myself, and the rest of the gang hung out as much as possible during the summer. At first we were all inseparable, but once Kouji learned that Kouichi awoke from his coma, he began spending more time with his twin. J.P. was forced to go overseas because his parents were going abroad. Tommy couldn't find the time to meet up with us, due to him joining a local soccer team, therefore leaving him with very little time.

We all keep in touch still through email and over the phone, but it's basically just Takuya and myself who hang out together these days.

As saddening as it was, the two of us gotten to know each other a lot more, and about two months later, we got together. Can't really remember the exact details how it happened due to how crazy it was, but it definitely involved Takuya wanting to find a restaurant that served asparagus flavored ice cream.

Well, it doesn't matter, despite him being the blockhead that he is, he's almost the ideal boyfriend. Loyal, honest, and treats me well, plus he's actually pretty good looking if he puts any effort into his appearance.

I looked up at him as he stuffed his face full of the rice ball that I made for him. His cheeks were bulging out like a chipmunk's based on how much food was in his mouth.

Just wished he learned to not shovel everything into his mouth like crazy.

"Hey, Takuya." I spoke up while snuggling into him, I giggled a little as I heard a muffled "Huh?" from him, I smiled sweetly and looked into his brown eyes that were presently filled with confusion.

"I was wondering, do you think we could hang out with some of my classmates?" I asked. "One is new like myself, while the other one seems to be a nice guy."

"Whoph?" Takuya asked with his mouth still stuffed.

I smiled a bit while shaking my head in disbelief.

"His name is Masamune Kira-san. Do you know him by any chance?" I asked.

Takuya immediately choked briefly upon hearing Kira's name. I panicked a bit and handed him the can of juice that was his before he used it to wash down the food. Once he coughed a bit , he stared at me incredulously.

"Did you say Masamune?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's correct." I replied with a nod.

"I heard a lot of weird rumors about him, Zoe…" he said nervously. "Some say he's a womanizing pervert with no shame, others speak that he's a murderous drug addict, and there's even one where he's some kind of psychic."

I raised an eyebrow while listening to my boyfriend. I would admit that Masamune did look like he's seen better days, but a murderous drug addict? That's not possible, the guy was really kind and was willing to help out a complete stranger like myself. He didn't seem to be a shameless pervert, as he never did or say anything lewd…

That last part about him being a psychic? That is possibly too farfetched for someone with a rational mind to believe in. Then again, said people would also not believe me if I told them about the Digital World existing.

We both jumped a little upon hearing the telltale sound of a window breaking. We glanced at each other before running to the edge and looking down to the ground.

A pair of students with cuts and bruises were sprawled across the lawn with shards of glass scattered around them. Takuya and I watched as one of the sat upright and shook his head. Before he was able to recover, another student flew outside and collided with him, knocking him back to the ground.

"I TOLD YOU THAT SOME RANDOM IDIOTS WOULD TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT MASAMUNE!" I heard the screaming Sakamichi's voice coming from within the building.

Takuya groaned and covered his face with his hand. I stared at him in confusion, since I had no idea what the hell is going on right now. Apparently, he knew exactly what just happened...

"Here we go again…" he droned before he looked at my face, "The weekly Lunchtime Brawl. Sounds like a large one this time around."

I felt my mouth become slack as it hanged open as I stared at my boyfriend incredulously.

There was a weekly fight during lunch? Is the school doing something about that?

I think I'm going to regret coming to this school just so I could be with Takuya…

**Lunchroom - Geoff.**

I casually watched as the large scale brawl commence. Despite how often we, the student body, get into trouble, this school has a tendency of starting brawls out of the blue, especially when the fanboys of one of the popular girls see their idol being hit.

Those who say "Hell have no fury like a woman scorned." have never seen the fanboys when they're pissed sky high.

Usually I'd join the fray for the fun of it, but today I wasn't really in the mood, especially since I was still awaiting a response from White Dynasty. Still, watching the fight is a good way to pass time.

I watched as Kira leaped off of a table and body slamming into two guys who were in a wrestling match before he flipped himself onto his feet and punching an incoming student with a chair above his head right between the legs. When it comes to fights, Kira usually was the one of those who came out on top.

Makes sense when he's almost a black belt in two different styles of martial arts and also has plans of being a suit actor.

The clairvoyant leaped onto his hands and spun around quickly while spreading his legs around a bit, kicking anyone who was within range. He then got back to his feet and stood up before getting struck in the back with one of the lunch trays courtesy of the girl he knocked down before the fight.

I turned my attention towards Sakamichi, amazed by how well she was holding herself.

She easily ducked and weaved around her opponents' attacks, striking unsuspecting ones in the process. I couldn't help but laugh when she warned Kira to look out for flying idiots, and then rubbing it in slightly after two fools actually attempted to pounce onto him, only to miss and sail through the window, landing outside.

So far, I can tell there being thirteen combatants in this week's free for all brawl, two of which are girls. It's also just two people shy from breaking the all time record.

I saw Kira and Kyrie wind up back to back as they were surrounded by four others. They both looked at each other over the shoulders and nodded to one another. Kira immediately did a roundhouse kick, striking one of his foes in the side before his leg was caught. However, he grinned and twisted his body, bringing up his other leg and having the heel connect with the chin, forcing the guy to let go of the captured limb. Kira immediately used the foe's chest as a springboard before he rolled back to his feet as Kyrie struck a guy in between the legs with a lunch tray. Really hurts more than you realize since the trays are stainless steel. One of the guys from earlier got back to his feet, sneaking up behind my unsuspecting friend, only to be struck in the face by a flying lunch tray, courtesy of Sakamichi Airlines.

The clairvoyant smirked at the red-eyed girl and the pair covered each other's backs. Kira would duck and strike low while Kyrie would leapfrog over him and kick anyone who snuck up from behind.

I watched them in interest until things slowly began to calm down as the teachers finally appeared. I laughed when one of the teachers was struck square in the face with a flying lunch tray from one of the other combatants.

"WHO STARTED IT!?" I heard Azuma-sensei scream furiously as she stormed into view, resulting in everyone falling silent.

For those wondering, there's a nickname that everyone refers to her as off of school grounds: Akuma-sensei. It makes sense, after all, since when she's pissed, she's like the devil herself.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE EVERYONE INVOLVED IS EXPELLED!" the teacher screeched.

Immediately, every single one of the student body, myself included, pointed at Kira and Kyrie.

"We're so screwed…" I heard Kira say to Kyrie, who only gulped nervously.

"That's a vast understatement, Masamune-san." the instructor said in a sing-song voice as a smile appeared on her face.

I sniggered upon seeing Kira's face blanching in horror.

Yep… Azuma is pissed beyond hell… she only speaks that way when on her last nerve. And only the supposed school idiots, Kira and Takuya, are capable of such a feat. Lucky them.

As Kira pleaded for mercy from Azuma the Akuma, I caught some movement from the corner of my eye and immediately jerked my head to the right, only to see nothing except an open laptop with a window open for a chatroom.

Weird… thought I saw some kind of knight in pink armor standing there for a moment… Guess my mind's messing with me.

Note to self, drink more coffee…

**Headmaster's Office - Kira**

I sighed as I slouched backwards into the chair in the waiting area. It's not the first time I was blamed for starting the Lunchroom Brawl. I don't participate in them often enough to be seen as an headache amongst the staff's eyes, excluding Azuma-sensei of course. I turned my eyes to the left, glancing at Kyrie as she sat quietly in the chair next to my own. I thought she would've been freaking out about being in trouble, but it appears she's went through this routine as well.

The secretary was absent from the vacant desk, obviously out for lunch. I looked at Kyrie once again and cleared my throat, getting her attention as I quickly collected myself.

"Sorry about getting you into trouble, Sakamichi-san." I apologized while lowering my head a little, suddenly feeling too ashamed to look at the very attractive girl. "I really messed things up badly on your first day here."

The ruby eyed girl remained silent for what felt like forever before she gently placed her hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned my attention towards her before our eyes met.

"It's alright, Masamune-san, I'm not angry at you at all." She said calmly as her lips curled up into a reassuring smile. "I'm actually grateful you stood up for me against that bitch. I had to say, you really know how to fight. You must have practiced martial arts. "

I couldn't help but grin a bit as I felt my pride swell slightly. It was rare for me to receive a compliment from a girl regarding anything.

"I actually was learning two different styles to be honest. Had to quit since I couldn't afford to pay for more lessons." I explained as I felt my pride deflating slightly at my confession.

"That's a shame, you're quite the natural." Kyrie said as she frowned slightly. "But why did you learn them in the first place? If you learn more than one style, it usually has to be more than just for self defense."

I couldn't help but grin. Kyrie was quite perceptive despite how she looked. Then again, Geoff did say she was one of the smarter students from her previous school. And his info is always spot on.

"You're right, there is a reason for me wanting to know two fighting styles. This may sound silly, but I want to be a suit actor." I admitted as a slight blush formed on my face.

Kyrie looked at me and nodded as her smile returned.

"You mean like those superheroes from the Sunday morning shows for children?" she asked out of curiosity.

I nodded as my grin turned into a smile of its own.

"I never heard of that kind of goal before." she admitted. "At least you have something to work towards. I still don't have plans for the future yet. "

I only shrugged before sitting upright.

"Don't worry about it right now, Sakamichi-san, you still got plenty of time." I told her. "Just focus on the present for now."

I gently patted her shoulder reassuringly for further emphasis.

"Thanks, Masamune-kun." she said softly.

Upon hearing the honorific, I immediately knew she trusted me.

I had to be careful now… as I could possibly just befriended a potential psychopath. If she found out about my dreams about her, she may kill me while having the wrong impression.

From the furthest reaches of the back of my mind, a voice was telling me that being her friend was a really bad thing.

I however chose to ignore the voice. I will prevent the murderous dreams I had seen from becoming reality. However, I also can't let Sakamichi-san, or Orimoto-san from learning about them… at least for now. It will be far too dangerous for everyone.

Now, I have to see if Kyrie and I will make it out of the Headmaster's office alive and in one piece. You know… this kind of reminds me of something….

I once had a weird nightmare where Kyrie and I were both simultaneously impaled by a giant pink knight. She had a yellow shield that protruded a beam saber of some kind at the end of the tip… It was so vivid and realistic… but still… murdered by a giant pink knight?

What the hell does that mean?

* * *

_Next time:_

_Death is one of the few absolute certainties in life in this world._

_However, it doesn't mean that there are stories about dead souls who carry grudges against those still alive, even if they don't remember how they died._

_It's also true that every myth has some grain of truth hidden deep within it, regardless how skewered the facts become over time._

_However, what happens if the ghost is from your past?_

_Third Vision: Ghosts of the Past_

* * *

We have reached the point of no return now… we must move forward and face the danger.

**Final Thoughts:** _PS_**y**_CH_**o** **e**_D_**i**_T_**io**_N_

Kira: FUCK! RUN FOR IT! *Runs as fast as possible.*

Takuya: I DON'T WANT TO DIE! *climbs up into a tree*

Koji: WAIT FOR ME YOU GUYS! *runs but falls face first into the ground before being dragged offscreen by unseen person* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~! FUCK!

*silence*

Takuya: *trembles in terror in tree*

Kira: *pokes head out of a trash can* Is it safe yet?

Takuya: I think so…

Kira: *climbs out of trashcan* Koji's sacrifice will be remembered for all eternity…

Takuya: May his soul rest in peace. * climbs back down to ground and puts hands together in a prayer position.*

Blazorna: *walks in while carrying Frothy the Rabid Chicken in arms* What the fuck is going on here? Are you guys aware that we're on?

Frothy: Buk buk buk!

Kira: Fuck… I totally forgotten. *turns to readers* sorry about that. Takuya and I had a life or death situation a moment ago. The girls are fine, especially Kyrie. Don't want anything bad happen that that nice piece of ass.

Blazorna: Frothy, kill. * tosses Frothy into air*

Frothy: BUCKAAAHHH! *flies over towards Kira*

Kira: *Screams EXACTLY like a little girl and jumps back into Garbage can* SINCE WHEN CAN POULTRY FLY?!

Blazorna: Little known fact. Chickens that are in the wild can actually fly a little bit. They can't soar in the air like an eagle, but they can flap their wings with enough force to reach tree branches several feet off the ground, out of the reach of ground predators. I don't think the chickens found on farms have such a need to do, hence why people think they're grounded like ostriches.

Now, bring on the question!

**Why is there a lunchroom brawl?**

Blazorna: Incursio Votum is designed with three goals in mind, , introduce people to lesser known anime and games, let readers have a story that's highly enjoyable and original, and to have me try out new things.

The lunchroom brawl scene was done to keep you guys on your toes. It was also done to show that Kira is not some helpless would-be victim, as with Kyrie. Of course, those who've read "From the Shadows" actually would've expected that much at least from her.

Don't expect fights like that in this story often, after all, this is mainly a supernatural story after all with some horror dashed in.

*looks to right* Hey Zoe, Kyrie, what brings you two here?

Takuya: *runs behind tree*

Kira: *falls silent inside trashcan.*

Kyrie: *comes in while carrying a large burlap sack with someone squirming around inside it.* Have you seen Takuya and Kira?

Blazorna: why do you ask? *stares at sack* And what's with the sack?

Zoe: We're trying to get the guys to go clothes shopping with us.

Kyrie: Yeah, we were thinking about getting them into some drag for the fun of it.

Blazorna: *pauses to think for a moment* I see… *points behind tree* Takuya's there, *points to trashcan* and Kira's in there.

Kira: TRAITOR!

Takuya: NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A MINISKIRT!

Blazorna: Takuya, why are you avoiding Zoe like the plague?! You're letting the Takumi fan base down!

Takuya: I… I… I don't hate Zoe… It's just that… I just don't want to be seen as a girl! You had me **KISS** _**KOJI**_ _TWICE_ before, you bastard!

*Kyrie's sack squirms furiously*

Blazorna: Oh, you're talking about those two instances in "From the Shadows: Tormented Soul". Relax, they were only for humor only. I definitely remember reading that "TAKUYA'S HOMO!" remark from the reviews for that chapter. It was so worth doing it. especially when you were dazed by that hammer.

Takuya: Please don't remind me of that…

Sack: MMMPH!

Zoe: Kyrie, your sack's making sounds again.

Kyrie: I know, let me fix that. * sets burlap sack down before getting a gold metal baseball bat and starts beating the sack with it before it falls silent.* There, all better.

Zoe: alright. Just hope you didn't kill whatever's inside.

Sack: *groans weakly*

Kyrie: sounds alright to me.

Blazorna: Can I see that bat? * stares at bat like a kid in a candy store*

Kyrie: go crazy, *gives bat* and while you're busy, I can tell everyone about the Original Kyrie from "From the Shadows". Okay with you?

Blazorna: *shoulders bat while grinning* works with me. *Turns and walks towards trash can* Oh, Kira, want to play some Baseball?

Kyrie: Well, First off, it's a pleasure to finally get to speak to you all. *bows respectfully* As you were all told before, I am based off the original Kyrie, but not the same girl as some of you are familiar with.

She's viewed as blackandblood's own creation in Blaze's point of view. He is someone who doesn't like to use other fanfic author's OC's without permission, henceforth my existence.

The original Kyrie of "From the Shadows" was able to make quite a few of the readers express their fear/hatred/disgust towards her. While Blazorna was pleased at the reception, he also felt that some of the hatred was a TAD unjust. The sequel, "From the Shadows: Tormented Soul" had the intentions of exploring into Kyrie's past, showing how she became the psycho that she was in the first story.

Speaking of which, Blazorna has a little surprise, a future chapter will have a another character appear, also based off of one who appears in "From the Shadows" like myself. Will it be the obsessive detective, Inihari? Takuya's asshole boss who went on a cruise? Or shall it be the lovely Itaru, who was friends with Kyrie's sister?

Takuya: *comes out into view* I hope it's Itaru, I like her the most out of those three.

Kyrie: True, but remember, roles and/or personalities can and will be different from the originals. So the IV version of Itaru will be the psycho.

Takuya: *gulps*

Kira: GUAAAAHH! *flies through the air over Kyrie's head before colliding with a tree and falls on top of Takuya, inadvertently kissing him while eyes pop out of head. *

Takuya: *eyes bug out before shoving Kira off and running behind the tree again* I'm going to be sick. URP… *starts puking*

Kira: Uggh… I don't feel so good. *gets struck in the face by an airborne trashcan that was filled with countless dents. * GUURK! *gets knocked off of feet before lands on back unconscious.*

Blazorna: *whistles while walking over towards Kira with the baseball bat bent at an angle with some blood at the end.* Frothy, herd Takuya.

Frothy: BUKAA! *struts over towards Takuya before flapping wings violently, vanishing behind tree*

Takuya: FUCK! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DERANGED TURKEY!

Frothy: Buka? BUCKA?! BUCKUK BUCKA! (Is royally pissed off now)

Takuya: OW! STOP IT! GET OFF OF MY HEAD! GUYAAAA! *runs into view while Frothy is on top of head, pecking his forehead violently*

Blazorna: Kyrie, the bag!

Kyrie: ROGER! *goes over to Kira with burlap sack and hastily stuffs him inside before turning over towards Takuya* Frothy! Over here girl!

Frothy: Bucka! *starts pecking at Takuya strategically, leading him over towards Kyrie*

Kyrie: *holds sack open and waits before sticking a foot out, tripping Takuya into the bag*

Takuya: AAHH! *falls inside while Frothy jumps off his head*

Zoe: We got them all now, Kyrie!

Kyrie: Indeed, let's be on our way Zoe. *bows to readers* It was nice talking to you all, and I hope to see you next time. Boss, don't forget about your idea! *leaves with Zoe while they dragged the squirming burlap sack out of view*

Blazorna: I won't. Good luck with the guys! *waves before turning to readers* Alright, regarding this story, I was thinking about doing it in two parts. One will be " From Within the Shadows" , and the second, " Digimon Mavericks" *pulls out a cerulean blue folding cellphone with two white ribbed grips at each side of the lower half while the top right corner , next to the hinge, had a protrusion that was a scanner lens akin to those found on the D-tectors.*

I am proud to present to you all, the D-Linker, the device for Digimon Mavericks. * opens it up, revealing the top to have a card slot at the top screen while the bottom half has a gray circle with two white buttons in the middle. A holographic screen materializes from the center of the hinge before a still image of a sleeping Tokomon appears on it.*

For a while now, I wanted to do a crossover of sorts involving Incursio Votum and another fan fiction written by someone else. You see, as mentioned earlier, the Incursio Votum series is done to introduce people to lesser known games and anime. However, I wanted to expand that to include other fan fiction. You know, to help out some of my fellow authors.

Basically, the idea I have is that Digimon Mavericks involves a few AU incarnations of OC's from other fanfics. The reason they're AU versions is to prevent me from mucking up the storylines of the stories that these OC's come from.

Now, the D-Linkers will be possibly interesting to quite a few of you. I won't show or tell how D-Linkers work, but I will give a hint for some of the gimmicks. It involves traits from the devices from two other series, one before Frontier, and one after it.

If you're interested or want more information, send me a PM. If you want to just join, make sure you include the OC you wish to have appear, the title of your fanfic that the OC appears in, the color of his or her D-Linker, and your favorite Rookie or Champion level Digimon. (Child or Adult for those who follow the Japanese versions instead)

Oh, and this is for those who aren't in the loop these days. To commemorate the fifteenth anniversary of Digimon, Bandai has been doing a four part celebration, one of which is a PSP game for Digimon Adventure ( aka the First Season). The game follows the whole series and "Our War Game" (the movie that Omnimon debuts in). It includes Warp Digivolutions for ALL the digimon, not just Agumon and Gabumon. No more "What If's " regarding the others, though the Mega Forms for some of them may catch you off guard.

Also, the game reveals the newest member of the Royal Knights, Gankoomon!(spelling might be incorrect) That just leaves one member left for those keeping count.

*smirks* I think it'll be time for Frothy and myself to take our leave. Please don't forget to leave a review. In fact, if I get at least five reviews, something interesting might happen. Don't think anyone will complain about that. Also those who review shall receive one of three commemorative plushes, (not really), which are Takuya and Zoe hugging each other romantically, or of a blushing chibi Kazemon kissing a confused chibi Agunimon. Third is Kira and Kyrie, both covered in blood and looking like psychos. They're holding hands as Kira holds a severed hand while Kyrie is grasping a knife.

First to help me out with Mavericks shall receive the highly coveted Koji Voodoo doll. With it, you can torment your favorite emo without him knowing! a Takumi enforcing one will be giving if anyone has noticed the anime reference in this edition of Final Thoughts. (Hint: it's bent.)

If you're bored still, feel free to check out the other stories that are part of the Incursio Votum series. The main story will keep you preoccupied due to its length. (A single chapter is definitely at least twice in length compared to this chapter.) Also there's almost a little something in there for everyone, from Yaoi related humor to Twilight bashing, dimensional rifts to time travelers, badass moments to Kira being in agony, violence to fan service, and let's not forget it being one hell of a crossover with a list that just keeps growing…

For those wondering, sadly there's no Digimon characters in it at all at this time. Keep in mind, this may change in the future, and the characters who could appear will most likely be female, or if a group, will mainly be female dominant.

I spoke long enough for now. It's time for us to go and give hell to the other Kira. Unless I see you in the Final Thoughts segment there, hope to see you all next chapter.

Frothy, let's go! Time to get back to work

*Turns and leaves while Frothy struts at side.*


	3. Third Vision

_Third Vision: Ghosts of the Past_

* * *

**Hallway**

I waited patiently for the right moment. The young black haired girl who was one year my junior was my quarry I was watching through the security cameras was busy heading towards her classroom. She paused to take a moment to glance at a poster that was taped to the wall.

Seeing my opportunity, I jumped at it. I ran from behind the corner that I was using a moment ago. I swiftly pulled out a switchblade and pressed the button at the handle, letting the blade flip out before I wrapped my arm around her neck, using my hand to cover her mouth, preventing her for calling for help. I slowly raised my knife up to her neck.

"Listen here, you keep your mouth shut, otherwise, I'll slit your throat right here." I threatened, and to emphasize my point, I dug the tip of the blade into her cheek deep enough to draw a little blood. "Understood?"

The girl nodded obediently, not making a single sound while staring at me with her deep blue eyes. I knew that we were in a corridor that was abandoned at this time. It was just only me and her… The security camera system were currently undermined thanks to White Dynasty. Therefore, everything was almost in place. Just had to wait for my phone to ring as he instructed…

The brunette squeaked a little upon hearing my cellphone beginning to ring a peculiar, yet elegant ringtone that I've never heard before. Without hesitation or hast, I calmly plunged the blade right in between the girl's ribs, keeping my hand firmly in place as she screamed in pain. I sunk the blade deeper, piercing her heart before I twisted the knife and moving it around, devastating my quarry's vital organ as blood came out her wound like a river as I enlarged her wound. She gasped one last time before I saw her eyes become dull and lifeless. I carefully caught the body and gently laid it down on the ground.

I knew that I had a very small window of opportunity now before all this planning will gone to waste. I quickly pulled out my cellphone and flipped it open, without saying a word, I extracted the plunged the electronic device into the corpse's wound where the heart was as deep as I could while keeping the microphone exposed for my voice to be heard.

"Oh fallen champion of justice, I beseech for an audience. I, Geoffrey Godwin, offer thou this husk for thy new body, oh noble knight. Let thy essence be reborn as a new being. Return to the light, and serve thy new master, my Royal Knight. Let thy advent be rejoiced! Crusadermon!" I spoke in a firm, yet respectful tone.

I noticed my cellphone being pulled into the corpse as a magenta light began to radiate from within it, strong enough to shine through even the thick crimson puddle. A few moments passed before the blood began to recede back into the body as the light diminished , The corpse's eyes soon glowed a shade of pink before the eyelids closed while the chest began to move as it took a breath. The eyes opened, revealing them to be alive, but full of cruelty and calmness.

"Welcome to the Human World." I said while offering the newly revived Crusader a hand. "how does it feel to be alive once again?"

The revived being just stared at my hand for a moment before grunting in refusal before using her hands to help herself sit upright. She looked up, meticulously analyzing me. I stared back at her.

"I… I am not sure how to feel… this new body is significantly frail compared to my original form… as well as being very small in stature." she said in a neutral manner, her face devoid of any expression.

"I see…" I said. "Keep in mind, you're already using a new manner of dialogue."

"I must concur, it is quite unnerving to speak such a way, but alas, I am no longer the Champion of Justice that I once was back in the Digital World." Crusadermon said, her tone actually faltering a little.

"Trust me, if you want to avoid suspicion, it's for the best you speak that way. Especially from Orimoto Izumi, and Kanbara Takuya. The Legendary Warriors of Wind and Fire respectively." I explained, smirking a little upon seeing her eyes widen in shock.

"Those insolent humans?!" she cried out vehemently. " Where are they?! I must exact vengance for them tarnishing my honor!"

I sighed and slapped her with the back of my hand. She froze in place while holding her cheek. A few seconds of silence passed before her face contorted to one of rage.

"How… How dare you lay a hand on me you lowly human!" she barked at me while rising up to her feet.

"Remember your place, knight." I warned her. " I revived you, and since your lord is gone, you're honor bound to serve me. A friend of mine told me a lot about you."

Crusadermon lowered her head, the bangs of her dark brown hair obscuring her eyes.

"My honor may have been tarnished, but I still retain it…" she knelt and lowered her head in submission. "I shall serve you to the best of my abilities, my Lord."

"Very well, you may now rise Crusadermon." I said. "Tell me, how much about yourself do you know about?"

My knight rose to her feet, but still kept looking at the ground.

"My humblest apologies, but I regret to know only parts of my previous life… however, I do remember my identity, that I am a Royal Knight, and that I was defeated by the Legendary Warriors. I do not know my former Lord's name or face…nor how I perished." she answered, disappointed with herself for remembering only parts of her old life.

Not too surprising, since White Dynasty said that she is the only surviving fragment of her old self that escaped to the human world. He informed me of a lot of things regarding the Digital World. At first I didn't believe him one bit, but when he showed me the videos of Takuya and Zoe going down far beyond the final basement level, I began to accept every word.

I don't know everything still, but I do know a little about the important things, enough to understand Crusadermon. Still, White Dynasty told me that I was responsible for her in the Human World. I guess that means I am responsible for teaching her how to blend in.

**After School - Detention - Kira**

I groaned in annoyance while banging my head against the desk that I was sitting behind in boredom. I rolled my head to the left, noticing Kyrie giggling softly at my antics. I couldn't help but smile a little myself before raising my head.

Our confrontation with the headmaster about the lunchtime brawl we were responsible for starting ended with us with getting a month's worth of detention. It was to begin when the faculty in charge met with us.

We've been waiting for over half an hour now, and yet no one had shown. The waiting alone was torture alone for me. I looked at Kyrie before opening my mouth to speak.

"Think anyone will notice if we ditched?" I asked. "Nobody's shown up for over half an hour."

Just then, I felt the most sinister stare aimed directly at me from behind. It was one that was all too familiar with me.

Three…

Two…

One…

"Nobody is going to leave on my watch." the newcomer said threateningly.

I yelped loudly in pain as Akuma-sensei's weapon of choice struck me in the back of my head, forcing it to bend forward, resulting in me crashing into the desk face first with an absurd amount of force. All I heard was Kyrie's frightened voice and a bizarre ringtone coming from my cellphone as I faded into unconsciousness.

**Subconscious (?)**

I groaned as I sat upright, my head throbbing in pain.

Damn it… I think that damned teacher made me comatose…

I looked around and noticed that I was in the middle of a white void, I felt like I was sitting on a floor, but I saw no shadow coming from any direction.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked in confusion.

"I've finally connected with one of you." a voice said in relief. "We're inside your subconscious. Don't worry, you're not going crazy or anything like that."

I turned around and stared at what I saw.

What appeared to be a navy blue fuzz ball the size of my own head standing on four little stubs for legs each with what I guess was its white claw. It had a snout with snow white fur and triangular ears that were a peach color inside while the outsides were covered in the blue fur. Its mouth was in a horizontal zigzag. It had large orange eyes with ridiculously large pupils that looked at me. Adding to its already large cuteness factor was it wagging a short tail that came from its rear happily.

" This has to be a dream…" I muttered while deadpanning.

"it's no dream." the canine(?) looking critter spoke while closing its eyes and sighing.

I gawked as I saw its mouth move to form each syllable perfectly.

The furball… talked…

It's body was its freaking head… yet it talked…

This has to be a dream.

I screamed in pain as the bizarre creature bite down on my left hand and held on like a bear trap.

"FUCK! LET GO OF ME YOU FURBALL!" I demanded while flailing my hand, attempting to shake it off.

I made a note never to piss off cute little critters that can talk ever again.

After a few moments, the blue furball let me go and waddled away before turning to face me. He had his eyes closed and raised his snout up, attempting to look proud of itself.

"I am Dorimon, a Digimon and member of the Royal Knights." it introduced itself.

* * *

**_Digmon Analyzer_**

**_Name: Dorimon_**

**_Attribute: none_**

**_Level: In-training_**

**_Dorimon is a Lesser Digimon with an attitude. He'll recklessly charge at anyone who approaches him. His ears are hard and sharp, allowing him to use them as horns with his ramming attacks. He loves to run, but even though he can go really fast in a straight line, he can't turn when going full speed._**

* * *

I only did the most reasonable thing I could do. I broke into laughter.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, A little fuzz ball is claiming to be some kind of knight1" I said while grabbing my sides.

Screw that mental note. I can't take this thing seriously!

Okay, I can if it's gnawing my face though…

Wait….

"I'm not a damn chew toy!" I cried out as Dorimon was indeed chewing on my face in anger.

The furball let go and landed in front of me while glaring. I couldn't help but shiver in fear upon seeing that.

" I am this way because I am severely weakened." Dorimon explained. " I have been looking for a human like you, Masamune Kira."

I blinked in confusion. "You know who I am?" I asked.

"I know because of your contact info. I am after all in your cell phone at this very moment." the blue critter explained.

I only nodded in silence.

"Anyway, I must ask of something from you. Will you aid me in something of great importance?" Dorimon asked.

"If it's me being your chew toy, forget it." I muttered dryly.

"Please hear me out." the digimon pleaded. " There is a digimon called Crusadermon who has taken over the body of a human. Alas, I do not know who the human is, but I am certain that he or she was murdered beforehand for that very reason."

I fell silent upon hearing that. That was something that I couldn't pass off as a joke nor dream for some reason. I looked into the serious eyes that were staring right back at me.

"You're not joking about this." I muttered as I sat down. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

"To find her and capture her fractal code." the digimon said bluntly. "However, It will be difficult as Crusadermon will not be easy, even in her severely weakened form, she will still be a formidable opponent."

I nodded in understanding before I took a deep breath.

"Before we continue, mind telling me exactly what Digimon are, as well as these Royal Knights you mentioned before."

Dorimon nodded once before closing his eyes as he began.

"Digimon are beings who live in the Digital World, which is separate from your world. We come in many shapes and sizes. The digital world is governed by three holy digimon, Lords Cherubimon and Seraphimon, and Lady Ophanimon, but at one point of time, there was a fourth, Lucemon.

"They chose thirteen warriors who enforced justice and protected the peace. They are known as the Royal Knights. However, over time, some of us became interested with humans, myself included, and a few even began desiring control of their world. Lucemon however betrayed everyone and managed to coerced some of us to attempt a coup with the promise of giving those who followed him control of the human world to ensure the peace of the Digital World.

While I was intrigued by humanity, I had no desire in ruling over them. I remained loyal with the others who weren't seduced by Lucemon's false promises. " the little digimon paused to collect himself.

After that, a battle took place, where many of my brothers fell. In the end, only three of us remained: Myself, and the traitors Crusadermon and Dynasmon. Using the last of my strength, I sealed them away soon after Lucemon was himself.

My digicore was too badly damaged to allow myself to be reborn. In an act of gratitude, Lady Ophanimon preserved my fractal code and sent me to the human world through what you call the internet to keep watch over it, assisting her with finding those who would one day help protect the Digital World."

I listened to Dorimon's story, nodding at times to let him know that I was indeed paying attention.

Once he went silent, I took the chance to speak.

"I see… So, why did you reach out to me?" I asked.

"I would've attempted to speak with one of the Legendary Warriors, but they would see me as their enemy, due to their past encounters with my former comrades." the digimon replied solemnly before opening his eyes. "I had no one else to turn to. You were the only one who could stand a chance capturing Crusadermon's Fractal Code."

I nodded before speaking once again. After hearing all this, I couldn't pass it off as some crazy dream.

"Tell me what to do exactly." I asked Dorimon.

"You must keep an eye out for anyone who is acting unusual, and use the D-Linker I will bestow upon you. Keep in mind, it will only be able to download her fractal code while it is in the Human World, on top of acting as a cell phone."

"D-Linker?" I asked while tilting my head to the side. "and how can you give me one, you said that you were in the internet!"

"I may be stripped of most of my powers, but I can still do some things. However, I have only enough power to create one, and after that, I must reside within it to maintain its existence in the human world." the digimon replied.

I nodded and smiled.

"I guess we're going to be partners from now on, Dorimon." I said while gently picking up the furball by his sides.

"I have faith in you restoring honor to the name of the Royal Knights." the digimon replied as he smiled and began wagging his tail again.

"Dorimon, do you know just how damn cute you are?" I joked while laughing. "your cuteness could be lethal if done right."

Alright, I'll admit it right now… I have a soft spot for cute things…

At that moment, the little furball began glowing a brilliant gold before the light began to engulf me as well. I wasn't afraid of it as it happened, in fact, it felt comforting and relaxing actually. It didn't even hurt when I was blinded by it.

But how I was brought back to consciousness did.

**Nearby school grounds- back alley**

I frowned as I hid behind a dumpster as my target stopped next to a transformer. My hands gripped tightly upon the pair of silver handguns that had two protrusions in the back, giving them the appearance of crosses. My silver eyes focused upon the man as he held out a hand to the transformer as sparks began to appear from the machine. I stood up and revealed myself, aiming my weapons at the man.

"I found you now." I said as a sudden gust of wind blew through the alleyway, causing my silver hair that was cut into a bob sway slightly, as well as my black pleated miniskirt which contrasted my white tank top that clung to my moderately sized breasts. "Repent for your sins, Meramon."

"You… You're one of the angels' servants…" the man said as he turned his attention towards me. His eyes began to change into a solid blue as his right hand transformed into one made of flames.

"May Lady Ophanimon show mercy on your code." I chanted softly before opening fire upon the possessed being without warning.

Meramon never gotten a chance to attack as one of my shots went right between his eyes. The body he took over immediately combusted into flames and turned into ash within seconds. The wind picked up once more and blew away the ash gently, slowly revealing a small glass like orb that had a red flame burning inside where the heart would've been should the corpse had remained.

I sighed softly and my handguns began to distort in a static like manner before disappearing, being replaced with a white folding cell-phone like device with black ribbed grips at the sides. A circular lens was present on a cylindrical protrusion on the upper right side of the bottom half of the device, right next to the hinge. This device is known as a D-Linker, a device based off of the D-tectors that the Legendary Warriors used to save the Digital World.

"Fractal Code, Digitize." I commanded before swiping the D-Linker in the air horizontally. The orb began glowing before turning into a glowing strip of Fractal Code that flew straight into scanner lens, and after a few seconds, the last of the glowing strip disappeared into the D-Linker. After that, the D-Linker beeped twice. I flipped open the device and looked at the upper half.

I placed my thumb against the top of the card and used it to slide the card out, revealing a blue card that featured Meramon in his true form, a humanoid being made out of fire with blue eyes lacking pupils and white stitching binding his mouth together.

I then heard my D-Linker ringing, signaling that I had an incoming call. I turned my attention towards the screen.

I saw the name of Yamano Itaru on the Caller ID. I rubbed my thumb across the gray ring in the bottom half of the device and watched a line of options scroll across the screen underneath the kanji that was Itaru's name, I went pass the "Decline" and "Voice Mail" options, and selected "Answer" before pressing the upper white button that was present within the center of the ring with a matching one underneath it, each one shaped like two halves of a circle. I then held the D-Linker up to my ear before speaking.

"So, found the Rogue yet?" I heard the voice of the blonde known as Itaru asking me.

I smirked while looking down upon the card that was created from Meramon's Fractal Code.

"I already secured his Digicard, it's a blue one." I confidently replied.

"Nice! Those are helpful ones…" my human friend spoke up. "They will give your Anthony different elemental properties, depending on the Digimon it is."

"I know, Itaru-san, my little sister has two remember?" I replied.

"I know, but still, great job! I might just give you a kiss as a reward." Itaru said in a seductively teasing tone.

I blushed slightly and gulped. That girl really knew how to get me flustered easily, even though I'm a freaking Digimon!

Okay, one must be wondering at this point what is going on here.

I am known as Sistermon Noir, a Champion level Digimon of the Virus Attribute. I am one of Lady Ophanimon's devout servants, tasked with protecting the Human World with my younger sister, Sistermon Blanc, from corrupted Digimon who venture into the Human World ever since Lucemon was defeated. Blanc and I were given this mission as we were able to pass by as humans the easiest. In fact, we practically did, even in our true forms.

I looked down to check the black stockings that stopped midthigh and the black heels I were wearing.

I had to admit, The human world was not much different from the Digital World. They had machines that resembled Trailmon which went faster than them. Cell Phones which allowed humans to communicate with others over great distances, and perhaps the greatest hamburgers I've ever tasted.

But the one thing that I loved the most was the clothes! I can't believe there was so much diversity in what to wear. Even though I learned that the outfit that I wore resembled the outfit worn by religious humans called nuns, I found myself fascinated by some of the more revealing ones. They felt so liberating to wear first off, and they attracted a lot of attention from the guys, which I liked. Don't judge me negitively for wanting to have some fun!

I am so grateful for Lady Ophanimon for giving me this mission! At first I thought I was going to hate it here, but now I love this place more than my own world!

"Hey. Are you paying attention to me Noir?!" Itaru shouted, causing me to snap back to reality.

"Sorry! I was lost in thought." I hastily apologized.

I heard my friend sigh before speaking once more.

"Alright, anyway, I am not finding any more Rogues in the area, so I think you can take it easy for a while." she reported.

I immediately squealed in joy upon hearing that, jumping in place slightly, causing my breasts to bounce in the process.

"Calm down girl!" Itaru said with a giggle. "I understand your enthusiasm, but get a hold of yourself. Don't want to blow your cover again."

I stopped and groaned upon hearing the last part, my mood immediately dampened by the memory of how I first met Itaru.

It was back when I first arrived in the human world with Blanc. I was so amazed by what I saw that I unintentionally blurted out my true nature as a Digimon to her. She immediately followed us and kept asking questions. In the end, we relented and told her everything under her promising to keep quiet and assist us the best she could with blending into human society.

"Well, I'll see you later, Noir-chan." Itaru said happily. "Good luck with your hunt for a boyfriend."

With that, she hung up, causing me to sigh and closed the D-Linker before slipping it into a pouch that was fastened to the black studded belt that hanged loose around my waist. I then opened a box next to the pouch and slipped the Meramon Digicard inside before closing the lid.

There are two things that I want to do in the Human World, one is to experience all that it has to offer, and the other is to find a boyfriend. I am a girl after all.

I walked out of the alleyway, and looked to the left, noticing several male students eyeing me while walking through the gateway of a school. I glared at them while frowning, since none of them were really cute. The boys got the message and turned their attention elsewhere.

However, my face quickly turned to one of awe upon seeing a boy who was limping through the gates with a girl with red-eyes helping him keep balance.

"Why did Akuma-sensei have to stomp me in the nads?" the boy muttered weakly.

"At least that's all she did, Masamune-kun." the girl said in a reassuring manner.

I giggled upon hearing that. That was perhaps the universal weakness for all men, next to their perversion.

"Still, I don't get what's up with my cell phone… It changed after I woke up after that critical hit…" the boy addressed as Masamune said, which resulted in me paying complete attention to their conversation.

"I still can't believe what you said, no offense. " the girl said. "Even when that Dorimon appeared on the screen."

"My thoughts exactly… still, I don't know what he meant by him being one of those Royal Knights. "

My eyes widened upon hearing that. I was told by Lady Ophanimon of a Royal Knight who remained loyal to her and was tasked to monitor the Human World through the Internet. I was never told who it was exactly, but this still was a bombshell to me. I immediately ran over towards the pair, who looked up at me in curiosity.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to overhear your conversation, but there was something I needed to ask." I asked.

The two humans looked at each other in confusion before the boy turned his face to look at me. I couldn't help but be drawn into his emerald green eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, but paid no attention while I stared into his eyes.

"Umm… are you alright?" he asked in a concerned manner.

I felt my Digicore skip a beat upon hearing his words.

Oh Lady Ophanimon… I think I've fallen in love at fist sight!

"Um… I … I was wondering if you w-were… talking about… umm this?" I asked, the words becoming difficult to say out loud. Gotta stay calm. I held up my D-Linker, which resulted in the pair to gawk at me, both too dumbfounded to speak as their jaws hanged open.

**Cyber Liger- Geoff**

The Cyber Liger was an internet café that I visited frequently, mainly to access a forum that I visited whenever I gotten the chance. It was small and had only a small amount of computers, but they constantly updated the hardware, keeping the place up to date in everything.

I was currently in front of one of the computers with Crusadermon, or rather Kujikawa Chisame, as that was the name of the body she now inhabited. I quickly typed in the address of the forum into the URL and went to the site almost instantly.

"What is the importance of you showing me this?" Kujikawa asked in confusion.

"This was where I met the person who told me how to summon you. The one known as White Dynasty." I explained. "He also knows a bit about you and the world you came from."

I logged into the forum and went to the thread that White Dynasty frequently visited. I quickly typed a post and pressed enter, causing the post to appear on the thread

_**Guro233:** You there WD?_

_**WhiteDYNASTY:** I am. How is your friend doing?_

_**Guro233:** She is doing fine._

_**WhiteDYNASTY:** Excellent. I believe it is time to tell you my true name, as you've kept your word and resurrecting my comrade._

_**Guro233:** Really? You never were one to speak much about yourself._

_**WhiteDYNASTY:** It was because I didn't trust you then. Now that you've earned it, it will be hurtful to our relationship to keep such important information from you._

_**Guro233:** K, so what's your name?_

A private chat box opened up with the answer.

**_WhiteDYNASTY_**_: my name is Dynasmon of the Royal Knights._

I smirked a bit upon seeing the name. It finally made sense… how he knew so much about Crusadermon, as well as Takuya , Izumi, and the Digital World. He was a digimon.

"Dynasmon…" Crusadermon muttered under her breath, her face contorting to one of contemplation.

"He's your comrade, right?" I asked.

The digimon nodded before a frown appeared on her face

" Correct my Lord. However, I remember that much, yet I can't recall what he looked like." she admitted in slight frustration.

I gently placed a hand onto her shoulder and smiled softly.

"Do not let it bother you. Just take it easy and it will come back to you in time." I reassured her.

Crusadermon nodded silently as she smiled slightly.

"Thank you for understanding, my Lord." she said in gratitude.

**School Gate- Kira**

I gawked at the silver haired girl who held up her cell phone, which looked exactly like mine, though with a different color scheme. I knew that Kyrie was doing the same thing.

It took me a few moments for my brain to reboot before I could think straight again. I immediately dug into my pocket to pull out my transformed Cell, which now was navy blue with white grips and a red trapezoid that was on the back of the upper half of the device.

"So… You do have one…" the girl said before smiling a bit. "I am Sistermon Noir, a Digimon."

"BWUH?!" I said in shock. I remembered Dorimon saying that Digimon came in all sorts of shapes and sizes, but I never anticipated them to be attractive as hell like this one! Her figure was similar to Kyrie's, though her breasts seemed to be slightly larger in comparison. Not complaining there. Guys would definitely be all over her if given the chance.

Before I got lost in perverted fantasies, I came to my senses upon Kyrie stomping on my toe quickly.

"I'm Masamune Kira." I spoke up, introducing myself before turning my head towards my red eyed companion. "And my friend here is Sakamichi Kyrie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sistermon-san." Kyrie said courteously with a short bow.

"Please call me Noir, I share the same name with my little sister." the silverette said with a blush.

I blinked in confusion. Was this Digimon timid around humans? No… she wouldn't have confronted us if she did. She seemed to be more nervous than anything else, which only seemed to made her even more attractive.

Dammit… talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place… I have a feeling that Kyrie will kick my ass should I ogle Noir too much. But the way the Digimon was dressed was very hard to ignore.

" I-Is there someplace where we can…umm… talk in private?" Noir asked as she averted her gaze from me.

Damn… First Sakamichi-san, and now Noir-san… When did fate decide to involve such sexy girls with a guy like me? The one who gets his ass kicked by chalk daily?

This is getting more and more surreal by the moment. What's next? A rabbit with pants doing the Macarena?

Fuck… I shouldn't have thought that… That will be highly likely based on where things are going for me…

"I understand. Let's head to my place. It'll be just the three, I mean four of us. Almost forgot the furball." I said in a whisper.

"I am not a furball!" Dorimon's voice protested from within my device in annoyance.

"Sorry Dorimon." I apologized to the digimon who lived inside the bizarre cellphone.

"So, there really is a digimon in the D-Linker…" Noir spoke out loud. "Excuse me, Dorimon was it? I am a servant of Lady Ophanimon, are you really a Royal Knight?"

"Masamune-san, please open this thing up. I want to see what's going on!" Dorimon whined in a childish manner. I smiled a little and shook my head before opening up the device and glanced at the screen, seeing the furball inside of the screen looking at me. I nodded and held the screen towards Noir.

"Wow, I never expected you to be a child…" the digimon said in surprise.

"I am not surprised in regards to your reaction to me. However, I am indeed one of the Royal Knights, but have lost most of my powers. I also serve Lady Ophanimon as one who monitors the Human World through the internet. " Dorimon explained calmly.

"I hope you haven't been looking at porn…" Noir said with a frown.

"BLASPHEMY!" the furball screamed. "I AM AN HONORABLE KNIGHT! I WILL NEVER VIEW SUCH A PERVERTED THING!"

"I'm just messing with you, Dorimon." the silverette said while giggling. "I do though. After all, I enjoy everything that this world has to offer."

"And you call yourself a servant of Lady Ophanimon! FOR SHAME!" the Royal Knight chastised.

" I wasn't aware that it was a bad thing to watch that stuff..." Noir said before she grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it up, revealing a black bikini top that barely covered her breasts. I snorted involuntarily as my eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID DIGIMON?!" Kyrie screamed as she lunged forward to yank down the silverette's top. "DO YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?!"

Said silverette was blinking in confusion before saying: "But I've seen many women pull their shirts up for someone that they like. I don't see anything wro-"

She then stopped talking and looked behind me for some reason.

I turned around and my eyes widened to new extremes as I saw Orimoto Izumi with her arms wrapped around one of the brown haired boy who was Kanbara Takuya. They both were looking at us with stunned looks.

"I-It's not what it looks like, Orimoto-san!" Kyrie cried out nervously.

The newcomers both regained their composure rather quickly.

"Of course it isn't." the blonde replied in an unconvinced manner.

"What are you doing in the our world?" Takuya asked while staring at Noir.

"Do I know you?" the Digimon asked as her smile turned into a frown.

Takuya smirked before jabbing his thumb against his chest.

"Me? I'm Kanbara Takuya, the Legendary Warrior of Fire!" he boasted with a proud look on his face.

Noir and I immediately deadpanned while Kyrie only shook her head.

"Sure you are…" I replied dryly. "Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Are you seeing somebody for help?" Kyrie asked. "I'm concerned for your sanity."

"WHAT?!" Takuya said as his eyes widened in shock. "But I heard you say 'Digimon' dammit!"

Noir sighed and walked closer to Takuya, examining him with a scrutinizing look.

"Even if you are aware of what I am… You look like too much of an idiot to be a Legendary Warrior."

"HEY! I was the one who repeatedly fought the Royal Knights as EmperorGreymon!" Takuya countered in a hurt tone. Obviously Noir really did a number to the brunette's ego.

The silverette's face turned to one of anger.

"So… YOU'RE the one who almost lost my home to those fucking Knights two years ago!" Noir seethed while grabbing Takuya by his jacket. "I lost my mother thanks to you failing so magnificently!"

"Noir!" I cried out while wrapping my arms around her upper chest to pull her away. I also "unintentionally" copped a feel, in which caused the Digimon to blush and change demeanor completely, from anger to shock, and then to what I believe was mischievousness with a hint of seduction thrown in.

"Oh! I didn't know you were that interested in me already, Kira-kun." she said while looking at me.

Damn… Either Noir enjoys teasing a whole lot… or she is quite a pervert… not that I'm complaining.

However, the menacing glare that I felt behind me made me tense up, causing me to squeeze the silverette's breast more, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"Masamune Kira… Sistermon Noir" Kyrie said in a singsong voice. "What are you two doing?"

The two of us turned our heads to see Kyrie staring at us with glowing yellow eyes filled with most likely jealousy. A malevolent blood red aura emanated from her body with such force that it caused her black hair to rise up slightly as well.

"Umm… Sakamichi-chan… It wasn't intentional." I spoke up nervously in defense.

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed before delivering her fist straight into my face, which struck me to the ground, and thanks to my arms still being wrapped around Noir, the poor girl was dragged down with me.

I couldn't choose what to be more surprised with, either how my day went today, or Noir's proclamation after she got back up.

"I've decided! I shall become Kira-kun's mate!" she said while dusting her miniskirt a little.

"EHHH?!" was the unanimous response from everyone else, myself included, even though I was laying on the ground.

I got a Digimon living inside my cellphone, while another one just openly declared that she is to become my "mate". I really hope she isn't implying what I think it is with that word.

I have some feeling that the cosmos and karma both just decided to fuck with me for the fun of it.

* * *

next time:

People naturally don't like change, but it's necessary.

The same can be said with pain, but it exists to protect us from injury.

But how can one deal with both at the same time at such extremes?

Fourth Vision: Immersion Evolution

* * *

Final Thoughts- **_PSyCHo eDiTioN_**.

Blazorna: *whistling while sharpening a machete against a grindstone* Bloody Blood falls on me. The hearts descend to the dark and pay the fee. *stops and turns around* Oh! Hi there. Wasn't aware of the time. Welcome to Final Thoughts: Psycho Edition once again. Frothy is busy right now, so you won't see him around today.

Now, I know I said that I had two story arcs planned for this one, but after a bit of thinking, I decided to mix the story up a bit so that both happen at the same time. Keeper was able to correctly guess the part of Digimon showing up in the human world, but was also wrong at the same time. I'll stop there for now with that, to keep you all guessing what I have planned.

Now, I bet some of you are wondering about Sistermon Noir. Yes, she's an offical Digimon, but is one of the newer ones. The outfit I have her wearing in this story is not her true one. Think of her name and the guns she used. Those alone should give you an idea of what she really looks like. If you can't or just too damn lazy, just go to the Digimon Wiki.

I know some of you are not fond of Noir for her… perverted side, but keep in mind, she IS a virus digimon, and if you think about it, they are most likely the ones who would do such things. What is said is that she has a cheerful and innocent personality, but for this story, I needed her to have some kind of edge. Hence her "intense dislike" towards Takuya.

Huh? excuse me for a second.

*Leaves off screen before coming back with a sinister grin.* So… who wants to see Takuya dressed as a school girl?

Takuya: I AM NOT COMING OUT! MY DIGNITY'S DAMAGED ENOUGH ALREADY!

Kira: At least you got the more conservative outfit Takuya. I got the fucking bikini… Well… at least it isn't that bad on me…

Blazorna: *face turns to one of horror* I can't believe he just said that… *snaps back to reality*

ANYWAY… I should get on about the Analyzer. Basically, It's going to show only when a digimon appears in their true form. Like with Dorimon for example. And for the record, no, I will not be using OC digimon for this story. But enough with that.

As you have all should have noticed, Noir has a D-Linker. No, she isn't a partner Digimon, nor will be. That's right, I've just screwed tradition over! Everyone should know that all the humans get some kind of device to use like the D-tectors, but not here!

And here's a little something for the Incursio Votum fans who actually check out the entire series.

The origin story is being done as you read this.

Well, I could keep rambling on, but I need to get going. I've got to collect fresh human fingers for Poker Night.

Don't forget to leave a review, as I DO read them. And if you want to keep on top of the entire Incursio Votum Series, add me to your author alert list, as I update each one randomly. Also I've got something going on that'll span across multiple stories. Check out the main storyline first if you're interested.

Until next time.


End file.
